undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Radiation/Issue 12
This is Issue 12 of Radiation. Issue 12 Jed had a wife and kid before the outbreak. They lived in Carson City with him. He was out shopping when the bombs went off. Only him and five others survived the radioactivity. His ability saved him. Two of the guys didn’t understand the ability, and went off on their own. The radiation killed them within a few hours. That left Jed with Alex, Rodhal and Alice. Alice, who now was dying. For the second time. “How far?” Jed yelled, from the back of the helicopter. “Ten minutes. Maybe less.” The pilot, Dylan Pruitt, yelled back. Jed got back to the wounded Alice. She coughed, sobbing. Alex and Rodhal were trying to help her as well. Gene was in the passenger seat, next to the pilot. “Holy shit.” Alex said with a uneasy laugh. “Look at that.” He pulled his hair, that had grown longer since Jed first met him. In fact, slightly longer. “Weird.” Jed muttered, returning to Alice. He looked around, looking for a first-aid kit. He spotted one on the wall of the helicopter, and got up to get it. After five minutes or something like that, they landed on the roof of Platon’s Bar. A bar right next to the main hall, which Kenny and Mac had secured, along with the hotel on the other side. They got out of the helicopter, Alex and Rodhal carrying the wounded Alice. Dylan stayed in the helicopter, not sure what to do now. All his friends were dead, and he had nowhere to go. “Gene!” Kenny’s voice said, him entering the roof, followed by Neil and Dale. “Hey.” Gene said, shaking the hands of the three. “I brought some new people.” Neil looked at the wounded Alice, then turned his look to Gene. “What happened to her?” Neil asked worried, even though he didn’t know the woman. Neil was known for being a very caring doctor, even to strangers. However, he was very sarcastic too, so most strangers just found him offensive. “She was shot.” Gene replied. “In the chest.” “What?” Neil asked, faking a smile. “Yeah, right.” He nodded to Alex and Rodhal, who was carrying Alice, signalling for them to follow. “Follow me.” Gene then turned to Dale and Kenny. “What happened while I was gone?” He asked, and Kenny looked uneasy at Dale. “Mac’s in prison, first off all.” Dale said. “He appeared to be schizofrenic and he used his ability to kill Mr. Grey.” “Oh, my God.” Gene said. “I had no idea he was...” “Neither did we.” Dale said, wanting to continue. “We’ve gathered almost all survivors in the town. 110 with the five new.” “Oh, he’s not staying.” Gene said, nodding at Dylan. “You said ‘almost all survivors’. Who do you need?” “The fire station is surrounded by infected, and without Mac we can’t get in there.” Dale continued. Gene knew one of the firefigthers in Tonopah. Well, he knew all of them, but he was a very good friend with Gon Niemann. They often met up at Palon’s. That reminded Gene of Jack Palon. Maybe he was still alive. Gene decided not to worry about Palon now, but instead focus on Gon. If he was alive, he wanted him saved. “Who’s in there?” Gene asked, and Dylan left the helicopter, poking Gene on the shoulder. Gene ignored it. “Gon and his daughter. And that guy with the beard.” Kenny said. “Can’t remember his name.” “Joe.” Gene muttered. “Alright, Kenny, find someone to go with you over there. I want them out of there as soon as possible.” Kenny nodded and turned. Then Jed spoke. “I can help.” He said, just standing there with his arms crossed. “Really?” Gene asked, soudning surprised. “Sure, I want to help.” Jed said. Gene nodded, and Jed followed Kenny downstairs. Then Gene turned to Dylan Pruitt. “What can I do for you?” Gene asked, mildly annoyed. “It’s just... can I stay here?” Dylan asked nervously. Gene sighed. “Sure.” Navigation Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues Category:Issues